Mother
by Once Upon A Star Trek
Summary: Even the death curse could not keep a certain visitor out of Storybrooke. It's up to a broken mayor to save the town.
1. AN

Hey all. This is my second finished OUAT fanfic.

Link to the playlist: playlist?list=PLgRpkByRvTQcumn5OLLyRPmBvcgcA_mcJ

Thx:)


	2. Mother

"You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me!" Regina took a step back contemplating. He wanted her to take the death curse off the well. How could he be so sure Emma and Mary Margaret would make it through? What did it matter, anyway? If she didn't take it off now, they would never know and he would always blame her for killing them. Whatever happened, she had lost her son. If she didn't lift it, he would never speak to her again. If she lift it and they made it, Henry would stay with his birth mother. And if Cora came through, then they'd all be doomed. She chuckled darkly. Whoever would come through the portal would not be her problem anymore. It was a damned death curse, after all. But she would do it. Hell, she would do anything for Henry, whatever made him happy. And Henry would be happier with Emma than he had ever been with her. So this was it.

Regina went up to the well and raised her hands over it, immediately sucking the green light off. It was flowing through her, burning through every vein. Her head and arms flew back, her whole body was shuddering and tainted in the curse's green light. The curse was slowly fading from the well, entering her body. A jolt catapulted the mayor back against a tree, the green light was gone. Pain. Nothing but pain ran through her. What did she expect from absorbing a death curse, she thought bitterly. It was over for her. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, Henry ran up to the well, screaming "No!" "I'm sorry, Henry. I'm so so sorry," Regina managed to whisper weakly. Her son didn't even notice her. She managed to sit up and lean against the tree, getting up was out of the question. Henry gasped, when he saw a hand on the well. He immediately flew into Emma's embrace when he spotted his mother. Mary Margaret pulled them into a group hug. Regina had worked up some strength to pull herself to standing using the tree. She grit her teeth and tried not to collapse. When Emma thanked her, she was able to fake a little smile, never letting go of the tree. Eventually, the happy family left to wake David, Gold had long disappeared. She was alone. The pain grew worse with every breath. But it was not the physical pain from the curse that hurt the most. Her heart was shattered.

Regina merely stumbled through the streets of Storybrooke on her way to her vault, the pain growing stronger and stronger. She could just barely remain upright. Another jolt of agony almost forced her to her knees, but she just barely reached a streetlight to cling onto. It was right across the street from Gold's shop, where she saw the happy reunited family exiting, never breaking the family group hug. No one even looked at her. They didn't need her. Henry had made it perfectly clear that he no longer saw her as his mother, he wanted to stay with Emma. 'Happy times', she thought bitterly. The world was spinning, Regina closed her eyes trying to regain control over herself.

Just when she opened them again, an energy sphere was headed directly towards the happy family. A distraught "No!" escaped her trembling lips as she raised her hand to freeze it in place. It stopped mid air, just a few inches away from Henry's and Mary Margaret's heads. Holding it in place took its toll on Regina; her hands shook as she gathered the energy to send the sphere back in the direction it had come from. Her mind was so focused on building up the power, she didn't notice what was going on around her. How Henry looked at her hunched figure in shock, how David wrapped his wife in a comforting embrace, and how Rumplestiltskin shook his head in disbelief.

When she finally managed to deflect the attack, her gaze followed it. The sudden movement of her head made her vision blurry again. But the figure standing there she knew all too well. No. This couldn't be real, her mind had to be tricking her! It couldn't be her mother! Her mind had to be affected by the pain, this just couldn't be! But it was. Cora was in Storybrooke. And had just attempted to attack her son. Regina's mind was spinning and it took all her willpower to refrain from screaming in pain. The older woman was about to conjure another spell, but Regina dragged herself between her mother and the Charmings. For Henry. "Don't you dare harm my son or his family, mother!", she spat, the anger dripping from her voice, especially in the last word. She didn't want to know how her mother had gotten here, it wouldn't matter anyway. "I've missed you too, my dear. Now move aside." "No, I will not. If you want to get to them, you will have to go through me first." Cora raised her hands, fireballs erupted in both of them, and Regina braced for impact, but her mother aimed to the sides to get around her. But Regina wasn't going to allow this to happen. She felt for the fire inside and pulled her mother's flames towards herself. The fireballs crossed right in front of her, creating a huge explosion. Regina collapsed to the floor, coughing heavily. Her hands were read from blood.

"What's happening to her?", a scared Henry asked. Regina looked so weak and hurt, he was afraid. "What do you think happens when you absorb a death curse?", Gold replied dryly which made Mary Margaret gasp. "It was meant to keep Cora out of Storybrooke, but since Henry was so determined that you and your daughter would make it through, Regina absorbed it. To be honest, I didn't expect her to last this long." Henry covered his mouth with his hand and looked over to the scene unfolding.

Regina had managed to get up, she was still coughing. "I really don't want to do this", Cora said. "Well then, don't. Leave them alone." "I cannot do that, my dear." The older woman yanked her left hand to the side, throwing Regina to the side like a doll. She grunted in pain as her head and back made contact with the wall of Gold's shop, then fell to the floor. As if the curse wasn't bad enough already. She managed to lift her head to see Cora conjuring another huge fireball. She closed her eyes to focus on her strength and the fireball hit a shimmering barrier. "You will not lay a hand on them, mother!" "My dear, why are you fighting me? I can help you", Cora tried to appeal to her daughter. Regina knew damn well she was going to hell, but she was determined not to go alone. "I may be dying, mother. But there is one thing I can do. I can make sure to take you with me." Her hands emitted a red glow, sending it straight at her mother. Cora did the same and the energies clashed. Red against red. Cora's red was faint, however. Lacking life. Regina's was alive and bright as blood. Full of love and soul. Regina knew her mother was stronger than her, and now that she was so weak, she could easily kill her. But she fought for her son and that made her even more determined. Her knees almost gave way when she directed all the energy she had left into her spell. Her love made her stronger. She managed to push back and the energy hit Cora straight in the chest, knocking the older woman out. All of Regina's energy was gone, she couldn't fight it anymore. And she didn't have to. Henry had his family, they were all safe. There was nothing left for her to do. Both Mills women fell to the floor simultaneously.

The barrier collapsed as Regina hit the ground and the Charmings ran straight to her. Gold made sure to take care of Cora in the meantime. Henry took his mother's hand, while Snow frantically searched for a pulse. It was faint, but still there. "Regina, can you hear me? Come on, stay with me!", she pleaded. The woman laying in front of her was not the Evil Queen. This was the woman who had saved her life all those years ago, the woman she had loved as a mother. She had saved her life once again, she realized. She took Regina's other hand and held it against her chest. "Please don't leave me now, mother! Not now that I've found you again!" Regina's breaths grew shallower and she coughed once more. She clenched her teeth in agony. This was her end. She drew one more breath but never released it. Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side. "No!" Tears were streaming down Snow's face as she cradled her stepmother's lifeless body in her arms. "I love you, mother. Now you can finally join Daniel. Goodbye." She caressed the greying cheek before she placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead. An all too familiar rainbow wave spread around. Snow pulled back in shock, but without letting go of Regina's hand, which was growing warmer again. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. The tears on Snow's face now were tears of joy. Regina willingly let herself be pulled up into a hug by her son and her daughter. Happy times.


End file.
